youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Children Story part 4 - Paddington the Space Ranger
Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: What is it? *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Can you see it? *Kermit the Frog/Slinky: What the heck is up there? *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Orinoco? Who's up there with you? *Kermit the Frog/Slinky: Orinoco, what are you doing under the bed? *Orinoco/Woody: Uh-h-h-h...nothing! Uh, nothing. I'm sure William was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. it's just a mistake. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Well, that MISTAKE is sitting in your spot, Orinoco. *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Have you been replaced? *Orinoco/Woody: Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced. Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Perfect Peter's Room" welcome. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Paddington to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. Star Command - come in. Do you read me? Why don't they answer?!! (Gasps) My ship!! Blast! This'll take weeks to repair! Paddington Mission Log. Stardate 4072: My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep. Terrain seems a bit unstable... No read-out yet if the air is breathable... and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere -- *Orinoco/Woody: Hello-o-o... *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: HO-YAAAHH!!! *Orinoco/Woody: Aaaaaaah! Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name is Orinoco and this is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This my spot, see, the bed here -- *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Paddington, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake. *Orinoco/Woody: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? *Orinoco/Woody: Well, let's see, we've got double A's -- *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Watch yourself!! Halt! Who goes there?! *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Don't shoot! It's okay! Friends! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Do you know these life forms? *Orinoco/Woody: Yes. They're William's childrens. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. I am Paddington. I come in peace. *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Oh, I'm so glad you're not a horstachio! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Why, thank you... Now thank you all for your kind welcome. *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Say! What's that button do? *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: I'll show you. (sample voice) Paddington to the rescue! *Kermit the Frog/Slinky: Hey, Woody's got something like that. His is a pullstring, only it -- *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Only it sounds like a car ran over it. *Huxley Pig/Hamm: So, uh, where are you from? Pig, Frog? Tower of London? *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Caractacus P. Doom, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Oh, really? I'm from Portal Box. *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: And I'm from Pianta. Well, I'm not actually from Pianta, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but... *Orinoco/Woody: You'd think they've never seen a new children before. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Well sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him then a Swiss army knife. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Orinoco? *Orinoco/Woody: It's not a laser! It's a little lightbulb that blinks! *Huxley Pig/Hamm: What's with him? *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Laser-envy. *Orinoco/Woody: All right, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Perfect Peter's new children-- *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Children? *Orinoco/Woody: C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N. Children. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. *Orinoco/Woody: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's pre-school toys present. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Gettin' kind of tense, aren't you? *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Oh, uh, Mr. Paddington? Now I'm curious. What does a Space Ranger actually do? *Orinoco/Woody: He's not a Space Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly -- *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me. *Huxley Pig/Hamm: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! *Orinoco/Woody: Oh, what?!...What?! These are plastic. He can't fly! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I CAN fly. *Orinoco/Woody: No, you can't. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Yes, I can. *Orinoco/Woody: You can't! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Can! *Orinoco/Woody: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! *Orinoco/Woody: Okay then, Mr. Lightbear! Prove it. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: All right, then, I will. Stand back everyone! To infinity and beyond!! Can. *Hudson Horstachio/Rex: Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: I found my moving buddy! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Why, thank you. Thank you all. Thank you. *Orinoco/Woody: That wasn't flying! That was falling with style! *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Man, the dolls must really go for you! Can you teach me that? *Kermit the Frog/Slinky: Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy -- *Orinoco/Woody: Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see... they'll see. I'm still Perfect Peter's favorite children. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Toy Story Parts